Jacquel Rassenworth & the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: The heroine of "Jacquel's Russian History" goes off to Hogwarts & gets herself entangled in a very dangerous mystery. Sorry for the prolonged hiatus!
1. Title Credits

Title: **Jacquel RassenworthDursleyPotter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

Author: Jacquel Carey

Date Started: November 11, 2006

Summary: The heroine of "**Jacquel's Russian History**" goes off to Hogwarts and gets herself entangled in a very dangerous mystery.

Setting: San Francisco, California; Surrey, England

People/Parings: unfortunately, the original characters that are usually featured in my fanfiction stories will not be in this one. Instead, the original characters in this story are: April Potter/Jacquel Rassenworth, Spenser Merlin, Tim Whittaker, Natalie Cárdenas, Aaron Maverick, and Philip Jamison.

Genre: General, Mystery, Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 for scenes of violence, mild language, and thematic elements.

Warning/Spoilers: Whoever didn't read _Prisoner of Azkaban_ should NOT be reading this!

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I just wrote this for the heck of it.

* * *

**The Summary**

Here's what would happen if we took an original character from one of my stories and placed her in the magical world of Harry Potter:

Jacquel Katherine Nicole Rassenworth was just 4 years old when her mother, Katelyn Quintillia Rassenworth was struck by a car and killed. She survives a traumatic childhood before going through a strange change in her 13th year.

When she is 13 years old, Jacquel is mysteriously whisked away to a cemetery in England and suddenly she finds herself caught in the middle of a fight between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. After a few bitter exchanges, Jacquel finds herself being hit by a curse that erased her memories, leaving her trapped forever in Wizarding England.

Surrey, England, 1986: a small girl named April Dawn was taken from her foster family (the Townsends) and given to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They already have a son, Dudley, and nephew Harry Potter. After April arrives at their house, word gets out that April's foster family wants her back. The Dursleys take all three children and leave Surrey immediately.

Several years later, Harry Potter is 11 years old and sent to Hogwarts. April is 9 years old and she is living a considerably better life than when she had lived as Jacquel Rassenworth. She eventually discovers that she is really April Dawn Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter and sister of Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

In her 11th year, April is revealed to be a witch, in which she is also to be sent to Hogwarts. She has very little time to deal with that, because she and Harry are in grave danger. Someone has broken out of jail and he wants the Potter siblings. But April and Harry escape and befriend a small wizard named Spenser Merlin. Soon, all three wizards make their way to Diagon Alley.

Later, Mr. Weasley begs Harry and April not to go looking for Sirius Black. April sits with Spenser, Tim Whittaker, Natalie Cárdenas, and Aaron Maverick and tells them all about her great escape. She can't help but wonder who the prisoner Sirius Black is and why he is looking for her and her brother.

As the year passes, April and her new friends meet Professor Lupin (who happens to be a werewolf), dodge Philip Jamison, and cause all sorts of trouble for everyone in their school. Also, April's past is threatening to come out and her future is uncertain.

Later on, April is with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they find and confront Sirius Black. Sirius admits that he is Harry and April's godfather and they have an older brother. Peter Pettigrew also shows up and Lupin and Sirius force him to admit his crimes in betraying James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort. It is now up to April to capture Pettigrew, clear Sirius's name, and find her missing brother.

* * *

And now you have the basis of the new story that I'm writing. Just so you know, I'm keeping most of the story the way Joanne wrote it, albeit a few certain changes. In short, some stuff that shouldn't have happened won't happen and some stuff that should have happened will happen.

Also, the story will be told by April, who has now been stuck in the world of _Harry Potter_ and will remain there for a very long time. I'm not sure how long or if I should return her back to her regular story, even though you may want to keep her in the HP fandom.

So here we go with this new story; it's my birthday gift to you all! Enjoy!


	2. The Prequel

**The Prequel**

Here's the thing: Let's assume that with the death of Jacquel Rassenworth, we would like to see her live her life in a different way. But how, you ask? Well, I decided to find a story to cross over with mine. And guess which story came first?

So now I am producing this series, which crosses "_Jacquel's Russian History_" with the "_Harry Potter_" series. But there's a couple of things that I'd like to clear up before I begin writing the series: For starters, Jacquel Katherine Nicole Rassenworth was born on July 16, 1987, her parents were Nicholas and Katelyn Rassenworth, and she has a younger brother named Matthew. Jacquel grew up in San Francisco, California and survived a tragic childhood before beginning her drive for social reform at the age of 17. She had three children before her 16th birthday, got married, and had several more children. Jacquel also traveled the world and spread her message of love and tolerance for abused children and teenagers. But within a few years, Jacquel was diagnosed with brain cancer, and she died at the shockingly early age of 24. But her drive still continues as life for often-ignored children and teenagers slowly improves.

The key point in Jacquel's sad life was the death of her mother, Katelyn Quintillia Rassenworth. Katelyn was just 24 years old when she was struck by a car and killed. Jacquel was just 4 years old when her mother died. That began her downward spiral that lasted until her own death. But in this story, the year is 1986 and Jacquel was born in 1982. After her mother's unfortunate death, Jacquel mysteriously disappears. She ends up at Harry's house in Surrey, England, and the rest, they say, is history.

I have now taken the liberty of writing five stories during the next five weeks that begins with Jacquel going from being a shy, frightened 4-year-old into a happy, bold, smart 11-year-old girl during a period of seven years. I have published the stories so that you, the reader, can get a taste of what her life would be like if she were living with Harry and his relatives. So let's begin!


	3. How Jacquel Rassenworth got into the Har

**How Jacquel Rassenworth got into the Harry Potter Fandom**

author's note: _This part of the story contains spoilers for the fourth book! Please read with extreme caution_!

**Voice**: _A while back, there was a girl who was just so depressed; it led to her untimely death. But instead of her dying, she ends up being sucked into a world she could only dream about. Somehow, Jacquel Katherine Nicole Rassenworth has landed in the middle of a terrible fight between the evil Lord Voldemort, who wants to do nothing more than take over the world and terrorize innocent wizards and muggles and the brave and heroic Harry Potter, whose destiny is to defeat the Dark Lord and restore peace to the wizarding world…_

**Jacquel**: (_recovering from hard landing_) Toto? I have a strange feeling that we're not in San Francisco anymore…hey, what the hell? This isn't the Wizard of Oz! And why am I dressed as Dorothy and carrying a puppy?

**Narrator**: Because you're part of the new story. (_continues the story_) _Now Jacquel wasn't the kind of girl most people would identify with, but…_

**Jacquel**: Oh, would you just shut up! Let me tell the story, OK? Then I go off towards the scene where the fight is about to occur when suddenly I tripped over the body of a boy that just happened to be lying on the ground…

**Cedric**: Uh, do you mind? I'm kind of dead here?

**Jacquel**: Hey! I remember you! You're a vampire!

**Cedric**: No, you got me confused for someone else. You must be thinking of Edward Cullen. My name is Cedric Diggory.

**Jacquel**: No you're not! You're the vampire! I saw you in that one movie where vampires are cooler than the one in what was that movie again?

**Cedric**: You're thinking about Twilight. This is Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire.

**Jacquel**: What? Then who the heck are you? Cedric or Edward? I'm getting confused here! (_Lord Voldemort appears—4th HP book and wand in hand_)

**Voldemort**: (_waves book around like the idiot that he is_) Muhahahahahahahhahaha! Book says…DIE!!! (_Cedric yawns; clearly, he is not amused. Barty Jr reads the book, screams, falls to the ground, and dies immediately_)

**Jacquel**: _Just when all hope seemed lost, Harry Potter, the last hope of the wizarding world, took up his father's wand…_

**Voldemort**: (_waving book_) DIE!!! NOW!!!

**Harry**: Um…No way. Oh, and guess what? Poor little Wormtail just killed himself. (_Scene shows Wormtail lying on the ground, dead.)_

**Voldemort**: Damn, I knew that idiot would go and do something like that! Oh well. NOW DIE!!!

**Harry**: Uh, did you not notice that Cedric is still alive?

**Cedric**: It was just a flesh wound!

**Voldemort**: Yes, and I'm the big baddie—NOW DIE!!! DIE!!!

**Harry**: Um…No. I don't think so.

**Voldemort**: But why? Why don't you wanna die? Don't you wanna join your mum and dad and godfather and Cedric?

**Cedric**: Hey! I'm still alive here!

**Harry**: No! I don't think so!

**Voldemort**: Stupid little prat! Now listen up, this is a battle that _I _intend to win!

**Harry**: Huh? Whatever. I'll keep that in mind, you pathetic excuse for Darth Vader. (_waves wand; zaps Voldemort)_

**Voldemort**: OWOWOWOWOW! I told you that I want to win this battle!

**Harry**: (_still waving wand_) What _now_?!

**Voldemort**: I want to beat you and take over the wizarding world! Can't you take a hint?

**Harry**: Somehow, I'm here to make sure that you don't do that.

**Voldemort**: You stupid boy, I want to win! Now it's on…(_stereo turns on_) My name is Voldemort and I rule, I was the coolest guy in school, everybody loves me, yes they do, but Harry Potter comes along and he screws it all up!

**Death Eaters**: Oooooooooohhhhhh, Oooooooooohhhhhh, Oooooooooohhhhhh, Oooooooooohhhhhh! Stupid little Potter comes along and messes everything up! Oooooooooohhhhhh, Oooooooooohhhhhh, Oooooooooohhhhhh, Oooooooooohhhhhh! And now he's cutting up into our plans!

**Voldemort**: You like that don't you, Potter? You think you're so cool just because you got a scar on your head and girls all seem to like you, but what about me? What about MY needs! Voldemort needs love, too!

**Harry**: Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a wizard.

**Voldemort**: Oh, whatever. (_laughs evilly_) So we meet again, Potter! And this time, we decide once and for all who's the winner! And for _your_ sake, it had better be me!

**Harry**: Are you threatening me?

**Voldemort**: Quite possibly. And besides, this planet isn't big enough for the two of us!

**Harry**: Now I know that you've been watching way too many Clint Eastwood movies!

**Voldemort**: And your point is…?

**Harry**: I'm gonna kick your butt.

**Voldemort**: Oh, that'll be the day when unicorns fly!

**Harry**: Like _that_ will ever happen. Anyway, you are going to lose and I am going to win. And that's the way it goes.

**Voldemort**: And how the hell do you know about this?

**Harry**: Duh, I've read the book.

**Voldemort**: Oh. Ok. This is gonna cost me.

**Harry**: Of course it's gonna cost you. You're gonna pay for all those people you killed.

**Voldemort**: I assure you that you will regret saying that.

**Jacquel**: (_coming over to them_) All right, that's enough! (_to Voldemort_) You seem to be reminding me of someone I know, someone who had issues just because someone hurt him as a kid.

**Harry**: Like me?

**Jacquel**: No, like me! Now what seems to be his problem?

**Harry**: Well, first off, he's quite upset because his muggle father abandoned him just because his mother happened to be a witch, that's why he wants to go around killing muggles.

**Jacquel**: I see. Well, Voldemort, here's my answer: (_to her DJ_) Hit it! (_DJ spins the discs, music plays_) You hate muggles and your father's one, why can't you just admit that you're his son?

**Death Eaters**: Oooooooooohhhhhh, Voldie got dissed! Voldie got dissed! Voldie got dissed!

**Harry**: (_to Voldemort_) Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Surely if you had just said a few words to your father, then none of this would have occurred in the first place.

**Cedric**: (_nods in agreement_) Yeah, c'mon, dude, it's not that bad. My father and I don't get along sometimes. But he's still your father, right?

**Voldemort**: NO! NOT RIGHT! He was a stupid muggle who got what he deserved…(_Michael Romanov cuts in by yelling, "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Harry, Voldemort, Cedric, and Jacquel turn and look at him_.)

**Michael Romanov**: Excuse me, do I get to be in the book, too?

**Harry**: No. Not this time, Mike.

**Michael**: (_frowning_) Awww, that ain't right! (leaves)

**Harry**: Ha! Now I can finally defeat you, Voldemort! (_hesitates_) But wait…what if he had allies? (_thinks again_) Oh, well, I'll deal with them later. (waves_ his wand and zaps Voldemort_) AVADA KEDAVRA! (_Voldemort fires a shot at Harry and poor Jacquel Rassenworth gets hit by the curse. Everyone gasps as the smoke clears and Jacquel is found lying on the ground, apparently dead._)

**Cedric**: What the hell have you done? You just killed that girl!

**Voldemort**: So…

**Cedric**: So? SO??? Have you no sense of compassion? No ounce of kindness in your heart?

**Harry**: Yeah, must you go around always killing people you don't like?

**Voldemort**: Why do you boys question me? What have I done wrong?

**Narrator**: _Little did they realize that the moment Jacquel was hit by Voldemort's curse, all her memories had suddenly been erased. She now wakes up not knowing who she is…_

**Jacquel**: Whaaaa? Where am I? And more importantly, who the hell am I?

**Harry**: Oh crap. It seems that the mystery girl has turned into another Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Voldemort**: Hey! I said I was sorry! Geez!

**Cedric**: Oh well. We might as well take the cup and her and go back to the maze. (grabs cup and he and Harry take Jacquel and they go back to Hogwarts)

**Narrator**: _And slowly…Jacquel's tale faded to story, story into legend, legend into myth, myth into fairy tale, and some things in this world that should not have been forgotten were lost forever. And as for her family, they didn't take the news of her apparent death too well. Jacquel's father Nicholas had her boyfriend Sereno Brownstone arrested and charged with murder in Jacquel's death…Yet then something happened that nobody foresaw…(most likely an unfortunate mistake)…a Scottish witch had apparently found a manuscript detailing the myth of Jacquel Katherine Nicole Rassenworth…_

**Marty**: It was J. K. Rowling, wasn't it?

**Mary Smith**: Hello? What's this?

**Narrator**: _Mary Smith, who was just a normal witch, found the book while shopping in a bookstore one day…_

**Mary**: A wand! And a book, too! Hmm…It says, "Wail: Preeeecious!"

**Gollum Wail**: _Preeeecious_!

**Mary**: Right-ho! I suppose I'll take this…(_Cut to: Surrey, England, 13 years earlier_)

* * *

And so the story begins...wait, it's just a prequel. Nothing else.


	4. I'm Off Hiatus Now!

Ok, so I lied back there. The reason is that I just wanted to get the story started back up again and I will be deleting the announcements and putting in a new chapter soon. So that means this: THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS!!!

The reason is: I need to get back on track and just write it out. and also since I'm about to write another story in which the heroine, Jacquel Rassenworth, gets bitten by two vampires and meets a family of vampires and fall sin love with a werewolf _(btw, I call that story Jacquel Rassenworth Twilighted_!), that alone has caused me to say goodbye to my self-imposed hiatus. And also, people have been clamoring me to update my other stories, so I figured I'll update this one as well.

But before I go, I shall leave you all with an upcoming chapter in the story…

"April Dawn Potter."

I heard him say my name and turned around. And little did I know that the murderer Sirius Black was standing right behind me!

I wished I could scream, but I didn't. But I did stare at him though. He was pretty messed up and looked emaciated. That wasn't surprising being the fact that he had spent the last 12 years of my life in Azkaban. But anyway, his hair had grown long like mine, yet it was darker and matted since no one ever washed his hair. And he was staring at me with wide brown eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you," I forced out of my mouth. _Oh God, what a dangerous thing to say to a potentially dangerous wizard who could snuff out my life in a matter of seconds_!

"Foolish girl," he sneered in a way that could put Professor Snape to shame. "You dare say you are not afraid of a man who has not seen the sun since the day you were born?"

"No," I said, be it not true. I had faced many dangers in my previous life and I wasn't going to let a crazy wizard scare me now.

He smiled a wicked smile and said, "I see you have some fight in you; however, it won't help much in the hereafter."

Ok, what's going on here? He stared at me, noting the fear in my eyes though I kept my face whole. _Oh God _I thought to myself. _What is he planning to do with me_?

Ahahahaha! I left you all with a cliffy! You'll have to wait until that part of the story to read the whole story! Look for the next chapter to drop on fanfiction-net on Friday!

Yours truly,

_Claire Violet Thorpe_


	5. Who's That Girl?

Ok, here we go with the first part of the prologue to this story!

* * *

You know what they say about lying about who you are. You know what they say about pretending to be someone you're really not. But what of Hollywood, which I see as nothing more than glorified make-believe? Well, they were wrong!

Here's where my story begins…

You know it's going to be a good story when they decide that they don't like how a certain story is going, so they use fanfiction to change it around and make it better. Well, my original story sucked, so they decided to pluck me out of it and put me in another story, one that I'll actually do something in and not live in an imaginary world.

Oh, how wrong they are going to become when they see the results of their "so-called" good deed and charity.

Harry James Potter was six years old and living in a house where his relatives disliked him. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were normal and didn't like to mess with anything magic, but when Harry showed up at their front door five years before, they freaked out and tried to hide magic from him, hoping that it wouldn't affect him as well.

But as for me, I was given the name of April Dawn and sent to live with the Townsend family in Nottingham, England, with my birth date set as January 2, 1982 and my original name of Jacquel Katherine Nicole Rassenworth and birth date of July 16th being crossed out, meaning that I was no longer Jacquel Rassenworth, the daughter of Nicholas and Katelyn Rassenworth, but a little orphan girl named April Dawn.

So now here I was in England, forever trapped in a world I didn't understand with no way to return to my own home or time period. But the Townsend family calmly told me that there was no such things as California or San Francisco and Jacquel Rassenworth was just an imaginary person. And little by little, I brought into their lies until Jacquel Rassenworth was buried under a web of lies and deceit.

The year is now 1986 and I was now four years old. And for some reason that I would never understand, the authorities said that I was being child abused and they removed me from the Townsend family and took me to another family. Little did I know that that family would be the family that Harry was living with.

So, anyway, I stood by as the woman in a suit told the flower lady (_of course her name was Petunia, but don't forget, this is ME telling the story_!) that I had been abused by my foster parents and since there were no parents for me, she'd like to know if the flower lady could watch me for a while.

The words "_for a while_" usually meant a few months or even years, as there are many children who needed to find good homes and I wasn't the only child who needed help.

Anyway the Flower Lady took me in with a shrug and a fat boy stared at me, saying, "She's kind of weird looking!"

"That's not very nice, Dudley," said the Flower Lady. I frowned upon hearing the name Dudley and thought it was too old-fashioned for a fat and ugly boy. I soon figured out my secret name for him…Whale Boy.

Whale Boy whined as he looked at the Flower Lady, "But mommy, I wanted a little brother. Not her." The Flower Lady frowned and said, "You already have your cousin Harry, so why can't we have a girl around here?

At once, Harry came in. I had a few seconds to figure out what his new name would be. He wore glasses, but Four Eyes wasn't cool, not to mention insulting to children who wore glasses. I then saw a lightning-shaped scar on his face and immediately thought of the movie _Scarface_, but then again, the movie was rated R and I wasn't allowed to see it. But I did remember the line I would come to repeat, especially when I reached an impressionable age (which would be years away): "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!"

The smaller boy stared at me and I thought of a poem called _The Raven_; well, I thought up the word "Nevermore." Nevermore was the name of the dark haired boy.

The Flower Lady said to Nevermore, "Please set up some tea." Tea. That also was the thing I was never allowed to drink while at the Townsends. I never drank juice or milk at that, only water. We all sat at that table, drinking tea. Or rather, the Flower Lady, Whale Boy, and Nevermore were drinking tea. I just stared at my cup, knowing that it was going to take me a while to get used to the way this new family did things.

But nothing was compared to the ultimate anxiety I had to deal with once a large man walked through the doorway. I only had one look before I figured that he was known as the Elephant. The Elephant said, "So, I hear we have another brat here."

"Now Vernon," said the Flower Lady. "This is April Dawn, and she was living with the Townsend family until she was brought here."

"Does she have no family?" the Elephant cried out.

"None that we know of," said the Flower Lady.

"Very well," said the Elephant, "as long as she remains good and quiet, she can stay."

But it was me staying good and quiet that caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people. And when that happened, my whole life was going to change forever…

* * *

So how'd I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something. Be honest, but NO FLAMES!!

Also, no matter what happens, I'll never put this story on hiatus again. Or any other story. So be careful with what you say; what you say will be seen by EVERYONE!!

Also, Jacquel has kept a list of nicknames of the people in her head. They are as follows:

Petunia: Flower Lady

Dudley: Whale Boy

Harry: Nevermore

Vernon: Elephant

Well, she uses them to refer to the people she's talking about, but never to them directly.

Review and I'll update!


	6. Idiots & Evil

So now we have the second part of the prologue to this story!

* * *

You know what they say about men. You know what they say about the stuff that men do that annoys women. Well, you'll never know what men can do, because in my case, a man had done something very bad and we all had to suffer for it.

Ok; let's continue my story…

You know it's going to be a good story when they decide that they would like to mess up my story even further by making it so that something happens and that the people there must get me away from a bad situation. But the place they placed me in was far from normal. The family I was staying with consisted of a Flower Lady, a Whale Boy, an Elephant, and Nevermore.

Oh, how wrong they are going to become when they see what happened when they removed me from my first foster family.

Within a few weeks, word soon got out that the Townsend family wanted me to return to them. They claimed that I was not child abused, and the accusations of child abuse by the teachers and other children living in the Townsend home were lies. But the Elephant and the Flower Lady were having none of that; they certainly attributed my strange behavior of sitting still and quiet for hours at a time and not being allowed to play outside to abuse.

After that, things got dangerous for me. One day, a woman was sent to their house with orders for the Flower Lady to give me back to the Townsend family. But the Flower Lady refused and the Elephant showed up and chased her off. They then decided that it was best that they left town and not let anyone know where they were going to at all.

And as for me being April Dawn, my life was changing faster than I could keep up.

So the next day, the Elephant and the Flower Lady packed everything up and got the Whale Boy and Nevermore into the car. When I was loaded into the car, the Elephant drove off for parts unknown to me.

And somewhere out there, a wizard claimed that Harry Potter and his relatives had disappeared all because of a small child named April Dawn. Many wizards were up in arms over this and the Townsend family was finally punished for all the abuse and lying; but it was too late to save several of the teenagers who had been abused by that cruel couple.

Anyway, we all ended up in Manchester, England, and there was no mention of our true names at that. But I would still be April Dawn, because I had lost my other name to the Townsend family and knew no other alias thereof.

So, anyway, it was just the Elephant, the Flower Lady, the Whale Boy, Nevermore, and me living by ourselves in this strange city; for I didn't know anything of my past (which had been cruelly destroy) and there was just no way for me to return to my old life at all.

Not that I would want to, anyway.

* * *

Sorry to cut it so short; but I had another idea for this chapter, which unfortunately I had to scrap in favor of this one. But anyway, Jacquel/April will be continuing with the prologue until she gets to the true story!

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something? Be honest, but NO FLAMES!!

Review and subscribe!


	7. Adjusting

So now we have the third part of the prologue to this story!

* * *

A few years passed, and I'm now 9 years old. And during that time, no one ever told me that my so-called former life as Jacquel Rassenworth wasn't worth living and that I was better off as April Dawn Evans.

But there are some things we're meant to find out on our own.

From my 4th year to my 9th year, I lived in a city called Manchester. During that time, the Flower Lady had several more children; their names were Juniper Caroline Dursley, Ian Boris Dursley, Sydney Camille Dursley, and Veronica Aiden Dursley. The Whale Boy, Nevermore, and I were attending school, with me being placed in a special class, as the Flower Lady and the Elephant determined that I just wasn't able to be around "normal" children. Not with me and my years of living with the Townsends.

I was even renamed April Dawn Evans in an effort to get rid of the name that the evil Townsend family had placed upon me. And so our family life continued until Nevermore was 11 years old.

That night, a giant was seen wandering around the neighborhood. He came to our house. The Whale Boy screamed his head off and ran. The Elephant and the Flower Lady cried out, "What do you want?"

The giant said, "Where is Harry Potter?"

At once, Nevermore showed up. He said, "My name isn't Harry Potter, it's Harry Evans."

The giant grew mad and grabbed the Elephant in a choke hold. "DURSLEY??" He yelled in anger. "Why did you not tell the boy about his true family?"

The Elephant said, "Petunia and I adopted him and his little sister. We are his parents."

"YOU ARE NOT HIS PARENTS!!" The giant yelled again. "HIS PARENTS ARE JAMES AND LILY POTTER!! And what the hell is this about a little sister?"

"Well," said the Flower Lady, "we were informed that James and Lily managed to have a second child before their deaths. It turned out that little April Dawn is that child. So there you have it."

The Giant looked at her, like he was about to tear her apart. But then he said, "Come, Harry, let's get you ready for school."

I stood before the giant and said, "Please don't take my brother; he's all I have in the world."

The Giant looked at me and said, "I'm not going to eat him; I'm just taking him to Hogwarts." My eyes opened even wider and the Giant said, "Hogwarts is a magical school. Your brother is a wizard and he's being taken there to learn how to control the magic that is inside him."

No one said anything else as the Giant took Nevermore's hand and said, "I'll bring him back later this evening, but I expect a full explanation regarding Miss Potter." They left and all I could do is watch them leave. The Elephant said to the Flower Lady, "I think it may be time for us to tell the truth about April."

But regarding me, I was also confused. _Who was I_? I wondered to myself._ I was no longer Jacquel Rassenworth and I was never April Dawn Townsend to begin with_.

And once the answer was discovered, some things that should have never been hidden would come to light and I would learn the sad fate of my poor family.

* * *

Sorry to cut it so short; but I had another idea for this chapter, which unfortunately I had to scrap in favor of this one. But anyway, Jacquel/April will be continuing with the prologue until she gets to the true story!

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something? Be honest, but NO FLAMES!!

Review and subscribe!


	8. 9 Months Without Harry

So now we have the fourth part of the prologue to this story!

* * *

Well, we all can't get what we want in life, or can we?

So anyway, after the giant took Nevermore away, The Elephant, the Flower Lady, and I were questioned by many people, mostly social services people and psychologists. Someone had noted my rather odd behavior and claimed that I had Asperger's syndrome, but I seemed to function, well, normally.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The Elephant and the Flower lady said they needed to keep me away from the other children, who they knew would tease me ruthlessly. Nevermore was away in school and I had missed him immensely. Not as much as I missed the Whale Boy, for while the Whale Boy was a fat and annoying brat, Nevermore was a sweet and kind boy who was as close to me as brother and sister were. And that was exactly what we were, well, in the eyes of the law.

So, for a whole year, I was educated at home under a tutor (for the Flower Lady had refused to send me to school at all) and a psychiatrist saw me once a week. The Flower Lady and the Elephant maintained that the abuse I suffered from the Townsend family was enough to trigger all the mental and social problems that I had. But the hardest part was having to miss Nevermore when he had gone away.

But when Nevermore returned, he had an owl with his and a magic wand. He smiled at me and said, "I take it you missed me, didn't you, April?"

I nodded. "That Giant had no right to take you away like that. He hurt the Elephant and the Flower Lady. He scared me."

"April," said Nevermore. "You know Hagrid wasn't going to eat me."

I was confused. "Hag-rid?" I asked, staring at him, then looking to see if the Giant was standing right behind him.

Nevermore smiled and said, "Hagrid lives at Hogwarts; he hardly ever comes here."

"Oi, Harry!" Nevermore turned around and saw a red-haired boy waving to him. Nevermore spoke with the boy and a girl whose hair had never heard of a comb. Some other girl was clinging to Nevermore. My tiny heart soon flared with jealousy; who did that girl think she was, with her arms around MY Nevermore? This was so against nature!

"Harry, let's go!" said the Elephant. "Your aunt's got dinner waiting and we don't want it to get cold, now do we?" At once, Nevermore left his friends and walked towards the Elephant. Very soon, we were on our way home, where the Flower Lady had dinner waiting and the Whale Boy was already stuffing his face.

After a few hours, I made Nevermore tell me all about Hogwarts and magic and wizards and everything else. I was not impressed with the idea of Nevermore in that world at all. If it were, I could easily keep him here with me, away from a very cruel and horrible world.

But it was not to last, for very soon, Nevermore left to return to that school, leaving me alone once again. And this time, I had to go to a real school, but not be placed in the "special" classes. All I could do was keep my head down and say nothing to any of the other children, most of whom had already thought me strange.

9 glorious months without my Nevermore. What a waste of time.

But it wasn't all all complete waste, since I was alone most of the time and no one seemed to care about the tortured poor little girl named April Dawn. But 9 months passed me by and I hated it so much. But I knew that Nevermore was coming back; the school couldn't keep him forever.

But when Nevermore did return, he laughed and joked happily with that red-haired boy and that bushy-haired girl, both of whom irked me. Even that little red-haired girl made me sick to my stomach. I stood there, waiting angrily for Nevermore to stop talking to them so we could leave.

But then, Nevermore noticed me and called me over to them. He said, "Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my sister, April Dawn."

I soon had my code name for those two, Red Weasel and Beaver Girl. There was no need to call them by their names. Just then, the Flower Lady said, "Harry, we have to go now! Your uncle's meeting a very important client for dinner and we can't be late!"

Nevermore took my hand and waved goodbye to his friends. I knew that that wasn't going to look good on his part. But little did I know that yes, I would have to deal with the Red Weasel and Beaver Girl, and my past was about to wreak havoc...

* * *

Well, so there you have it. We've only got one more chapter in the 5-part prologue before we officially begin the story!

Note about Asperger's syndrome: _Asperger Syndrome isn't the same as autism. Autism is a brain disorder that can affect social behaviors. Asperger syndrome is a brain disorder that is slightly different from autism. When I was about 3 years old, I was found to have Asperger syndrome. Despite that, I have been able to live a good life, which includes writing fanfiction to entertain all of you._

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something? Be honest, but NO FLAMES!!

Review and subscribe!

P.S. It's Harry Potter's birthday, everyone! So let's all sing: (_everyone sings_) **Happy happy birthday from all of us to you, we wish it were our birthday so we can have it too! Happy happy birthday and you know it's true, Harry Potter, we love you!**

**Me**: Now dump that Ginny and find a real woman, ok?


	9. Strange Things

So now we have the final part of the prologue to this story!

* * *

Ok, so we all can't live a normal life.

Within a few days, things started to happen to me. And to this day, I don't know why things were happening to me. But they were happening and I didn't like it one bit.

Anyway, Nevermore had returned home from that God-awful school called Hogwarts and I was a bit upset to see him attend that place and with the wrong kind of friends as well. Well, I am going to change that.

Everyone was more or less ok with Nevermore's...magic, but I was not. To me, magic seemed to be a terrible thing, one that can easily destroy one's life as well as improve it. But within a few weeks after Nevermore's homecoming, strange things seemed to be happening to me as well.

First off, my clothes were floating in mid-air. And if that weren't strange enough, any food I tried to eat turned to ash inside my mouth, so I didn't get to eat and I got very sick. And whenever I tried to get up from lying down, I was stuck to whatever I was lying on.

Nothing seemed to go right with me that summer at all. But apart from my illness and hunger, I had a strange feeling that I had somehow gotten Nevermore's magic. And to me, that could not be a good thing. But I dared not complain, as the Flower Lady and the Elephant would tell me to be quiet. To them, Nevermore had to be treated well or else bad things could happen to them as well.

It was now July 31, 1993, and Nevermore was 13 years old. I was going to turn 11 on August 12. And on that day, I had no idea that my whole life was about to change forever...

That day, the Elephant's sister, who I dubbed the Barker for she always has a dog with her, decided to visit. She said, "That child still hasn't spoken yet?"

"Well," said the Elephant, "April is what they call, special, as if that means something."

The Flower Lady said, "Special isn't what they're saying about April. They think she is disabled."

The Elephant took one good look at me and said, "And they decided that it would be best if we placed her in a special home."

"A mental hospital is no place for a child like April," said the Barker. "I would take her with me. Perhaps a change of scenery would do the child a bit of good."

I ignored the adults talking and continued watching some American made cartoon. The Whale Boy teased me endlessly about the cartoons, but I ignored him as well. He too thought I was weird.

But in the next few moments, the cartoon was interrupted with the news of a man's escape from prison. All the adults were horrified and the Whale Boy laughed, but not aloud. I was shocked and the name of the place had me scratching my head. _Azkaban_. What on earth was that? Where did the name come from? And more importantly, who thought up that name in the first place?

And the name _Sirius Black_ was forever etched into my brain as well.

At that, everyone was horrified. What was going to happen to us? Would we be robbed? Kidnapped? Murdered in our beds? But for me, strange things were going to happen, and with that, a huge part of my past was going to be unlocked, along with Nevermore's and several other people as well...

* * *

That's all, for the prologue! The story officially begins in the next chapter!

And now for some more notes:

(1) April will be attending Hogwarts, but the mystery of her age will come out, as she admitted to being born on August 12, 1981 instead of January 2, 1982, as the Townsend family tried to maintain.

(2) I had another plan for this part of the story, but unfortunately, it had to be scrapped as it didn't fit with the rest of the story.

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something? Be honest, but NO FLAMES!!

Review and subscribe!


	10. Escape

Next part of the story!

* * *

The wizarding world is a strange world.

But then again, I was a strange girl.

That night, after the news broke out, Nevermore looked at me and said, "April, we have to leave now."

"Why?" I asked. "Because we have to lure him away from the house and our relatives," said Nevermore. "Now pack your bags, April, we might not be returning here." I frowned and began packing as much as I could into one bag. Nevermore was right; there was no way we could stay at the Dursleys, not as far as we both were concerned. But little did I know that things were about to go from bad to worse...

Nevermore and I stepped outside and the world went dark. There was no time to say goodbye, or even to leave a goodbye note for that matter. It was simply a time in one's life where they must leave home and make their way in the world.

As I trudged along behind my brother, I thought to myself _what am I getting myself into? Sure Harry was my brother, but was that all I could think about_? I stepped out of line and went to recollect my thoughts.

"April Dawn Potter."

I heard him say my name and turned around. And little did I know that the murderer Sirius Black was standing right behind me! I wished I could scream, but I didn't. But I did stare at him though. He was pretty messed up and looked emaciated. That wasn't surprising being the fact that he had spent the last 12 years of my life in Azkaban. But anyway, his hair had grown long like mine, yet it was darker and matted since no one ever washed his hair. And he was staring at me with wide brown eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you," I forced out of my mouth. _Oh God, what a dangerous thing to say to a potentially dangerous wizard who could snuff out my life in a matter of seconds_!

"Foolish girl," he sneered in a way that could put Professor Snape to shame. "You dare say you are not afraid of a man who has not seen the sun since the day you were born?"

"No," I said, be it not true. I had faced many dangers in my previous life and I wasn't going to let a crazy wizard scare me now.

He smiled a wicked smile and said, "I see you have some fight in you; however, it won't help much in the hereafter."

_Ok, what's going on here_? He stared at me, noting the fear in my eyes though I kept my face whole. _Oh God_ I thought to myself. _What is he planning to do with me_?

Before anything strange could happen, a small boy came out and the man disappeared. He was the palest and thinnest boy I ever saw. He looked to be about 4 years old. That boy had been the embodiment of myself at another time and place.

"Who are you?" I asked, afraid of what I knew.

"I'm Spenser Merlin," said the small boy.

"How did you know I was in danger?" I asked again, wondering how on earth the boy came out just as my life could have ended. Nevermore came to me and said, "C'mon, April. The Knight Bus is here and we must leave now." We walked onboard the bus, with Spenser following us. Nevermore said, "We wish to go to Diagon Alley."

"Very well," said the driver as the bus took off. I thought to myself what kind of place was Diagon Alley anyway? But little did I know that another adventure was just around the corner, just waiting for me...

* * *

That's all, for the first part of the story! Chapter 2 begins soon!

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something? Be honest, but NO FLAMES!!

Review and subscribe!


	11. Altered Destiny

Next part of the story!

* * *

Harry, Spenser, and I found ourselves wandering down a dark alley.

I knew it was very dangerous to walk in a dark alley to begin with, and children should NEVER walk alone.

Neither should women.

But this was not their story. This was ours.

And we were to live a life without rules.

So in that moment, Harry took us and we walked into a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron, you ask?

Don't ask me.

We walk into the bar and the bartender says to Harry, "Back so soon, Mr. Potter?" I glared at Harry. How dare that guy know my brother by name?

Harry said to him, "Well, I'm not sure about that, but I need to go to the Ministry of Magic."

"Ministry of Magic?" said the bartender. "OK then. Follow me."

He led us to the courtyard and stopped at a wall. Within a few seconds, the wall disappeared and I saw a huge marketplace unfold before my very eyes.

Well, I have been to the marketplace with the Flower Lady, but this was not what I was expecting. There were people everywhere dressed in robes and carrying various items in baskets. This canNOT be the world Harry goes to whenever he's not with us.

And yet, it was.

So, we walked a few ways until we reached a tall building. Harry said, " This is the Ministry of Magic. Shall we go in?" we nodded and walked into the building. A woman said to us, "Why are you here, Harry Potter?"

What were we going to say? "Sirius Black was at our house, ma'am," said Harry.

"Really?" Said the woman. "You do realize that you have violated the terms of your Hogwarts contract?"

Harry was dumbstruck. "Uhhhh..."

The woman continued, "This leaves me no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts. Hand me your wand."

Harry said, "But I ran away just so Sirius Black would leave my family alone; they'll be upset to know that I've been banned from Hogwarts. And what of my sister?" He was pointing to me now. "She can't go to Hogwarts because of me?"

Just then, an old man came towards us. He said"I hear that you are planning to expel Harry Potter here..."

"Well, he did break the contract, which clearly states that he must never leave the Dursley house under any circumstances while he is a student at Hogwarts," said the woman.

"That will do, Gertrude," said the old man. He said, "I made the contract with the boy and I can excuse him from it if need may be."

Gertrude said, "You made this contract with him and he breaks it? Have you lost your mind, Albus Dumbledore? Clearly your love for this boy has clouded your judgment. Now I say that Harry Potter will never see the inside of Hogwarts as long as I am at this desk here. But as for his sister..."

Dumbledore said, "You mean April Dawn?"

"Yes, I mean her," said Gertrude, "she has done nothing wrong, so she is allowed to attend Hogwarts if she wishes to."

Dumbledore said, "Harry must be allowed to attend Hogwarts!"

"And I say no," said Gertrude. "From now on, Harry Potter cannot function as a student of Hogwarts. And if you wish to contest this, then I'm sure the minister can gladly take up your case. But until then...your wand, Mister Potter."

Harry reluctantly handed Gertrude Madson his wand. She took it and placed it in a box. She then said, "And if this is your sister, it would be wise to set an example for her. Now off you get, I have had a long day and I want to go home."

She left the front desk before we could get another word in.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Miss Madsen has been working as our liaison for the past 25 years and she has been nothing short of fair. But this is an outrage. What will they say if they were to find out that their hero has been banned from attending Hogwarts? Outrage, I tell you! Outrage!"

"Now what?" Harry cried out.

"We wait," said Dumbledore. "She will change her mind. But where to place you so you won't be spotted?"

He took us to a place where no one could see us and within a few minutes, we found ourselves in a strange place. The room was huge with books sitting on giant bookcases, papers and whatnot spread all over a huge table, and a mysterious bird asleep in a corner of the room.

Now I understood. This was where Dumbledore lived.

Anyway, Harry, Spenser, and I were settled into a room that was located next to the huge room. The floor in this room is a dizzying pattern of tiling. The walls are a creamy offwhite with a border of pea green along the top and bottom. A staleness suffuses the room, until the welcome wind from the open window dissipates it. It had been a few hours since Harry and I had left the family home and came to Diagon Alley. I was still tired from our trip and fell asleep as soon as I climbed into a bed that was in a corner of the room. But I knew that my dreams were not good ones, as I was worried about Harry. What was going to happen to him? Would he be able to go to Hogwarts at all? Or would he be doomed to a magicless future?

And to that, I did not have the answer.

* * *

The second part of the story is now complete! I'm sorry for the hiatus; real life is evil! Also, I threw in an interesting twist to the story. What is going to happen to Harry now that he has been expelled? Anyway, I'll have chapter 3 ready next week!

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Need to change something? Be honest, but NO FLAMES!

Review and subscribe!


	12. Injustice is Served

Last chapter: Harry was expelled from Hogwarts for running away from the Dursleys. What are he and April planning to do now?

* * *

The next day, I woke up not knowing where I was.

Then I remembered.

I was at Hogwarts.

I jumped out of bed and decided to wander around the school for a bit. There were hundreds of portraits that were lining the halls, plus huge classrooms that were spread out all over the castle. Was this really a school or just some huge castle? I did not know the answer.

I wandered around the school for an hour and a half, until I found myself in the Great Hall. It was huge, with four long tables and 1 short table. I guessed this was where the students ate their meals.

I suddenly found myself feeling hungry, as I hadn't eaten anything since last night. What was I going to eat now that I was here?

Just then, I saw an elf approaching me. He was small, had large eyes and ears, and was wearing a pillowcase that had seen better days.

He said to me, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I said.

"Dobby will fetch you some food," said the elf as he turned around and left the room.

I frowned as I watched him leave. That was not an elf, I thought to myself. Legolas from "The Lord of the Rings" is an elf.

Before long, I chanced to see Hagrid walking into the Great Hall. He said, "I take it that instead of sending you your acceptance letter, Dumbledore saw fit to bring you here?"

"Harry has been expelled," I said. "He was expelled because he had left our home."

"This is an outrage," said Hagrid. "I don't believe this at all! It is sad indeed when a child is expelled from Hogwarts at all. Now why was he expelled?"

"He ran away because he saw Sirius Black at our house," I said.

"Sirius Black was at your house?" Hagrid said. "Now this is confusing. I wondered how he knew where you lived."

"We had to get out before he could murder us in our sleep," I said.

Hagrid shook his head. "I knew that it was a bad idea to announce his escape on muggle television, but this is not right. Now, Dumbledore must go before the Wizengamot and explain why Harry should not be expelled at all. If word of this gets out, then it will be nothing short of scandalous. People will treat Harry as a villain and not as a hero. And I'm not even sure what will happen in your case."

My case. Up until now, I had little to no idea of what went on in Harry's strange world; I was too wrapped up in my own world to even care at all.

Also, no one apart from Hagrid and Dumbledore knew about my existence; in fact, no one knew that Harry Potter had a sister at all. If I were to just magically appear, then questions would be raised regarding Harry's parents.

And if that were to happen, the world would eventually find out about the Townsend family and how they abuse the children in their care.

My thoughts were broken when Dobby brought the food over to me. As I ate, I began pondering my options. If I could not stay at Hogwarts, then I might be able to to with the Barker to her home in the country. She did tell the Elephant and the Flower Lady that if I were removed from the stifling school I was attending, then I could get some help for my issues.

And then I wondered what would happen if the Elephant and the Flower Lady were to find out about this. No doubt the Flower Lady would probably kill Dumbledore, and the Elephant would probably pull Harry from the school and send him to some fancy private school.

For a long time, I wandered through the school grounds, trying to figure out my options. Would I myself stay here, or would I go stay with the Barker? I did not know what came next, but I did know that no matter what happened, Harry might not be able to function as a Hogwarts student after today.

After lunch was served, the worst of my predictions came true.

I saw Dumbledore and Harry walking into the Great Hall looking quite despondent. Dumbledore had an angry look on his face and Harry was crying. Hagrid said to Dumbledore, "What happened?"

"They removed Corneilius from office," said Dumbledore. "They installed a new man in his place and he is coming here soon. We must be careful or we'll both be out of a job."

"And about Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"They voted to expel him," said Dumbledore. "They expel him for something that he had not done. Even when Dobby confessed to the actual crime, they still did not believe him. It was Mafalda and Gertrude's word against his, and even Harry had to confess to some things that will not be mentioned here."

"And what of April?" Hagrid asked. "What are they planning to do with her?"

"It is unknown for now," said Dumbledore, "but she must keep a low profile during the summer. We cannot have her expelled as well."

"What's going to happen to Harry?" I cried out.

"He will remain here for now," said Dumbledore. "But whether or not he will be a student here remains to be seen."

I stared at Harry, but he did not look at me. I did not blame him for being upset; I'd be upset too if they kicked me out of Hogwarts for something that wasn't my fault. But this was not for me to decide.

I did speak to Spenser Merlin, who had gone with Harry and claimed to have rescued him and myself from Sirius Black. As far as I knew, he was still at large.

But then I began thinking what if I could clear Harry's name of the wrongdoing that he did not do? I could help him and he would be able to return to Hogwarts as a student.

But would that happen with me not actually knowing him at all? Or would it expose some secrets about him, secrets that he himself did not know, secrets that should have remained secret?

To that, I do not know the answer.

* * *

Hmmm...looks like Harry might not get to attend Hogwarts for his third year! But April will discover how and why he was expeleld and why she herself is going to be attending Hogwarts.

And as for the hiatus, I had so much going on, with my original stories and whatnot, and I vowed to write more of my original works and less fanfiction. But this story won't be abandoned anytime soon! I'll be back with more next week!


	13. Where Do We Go From Here

Last chapter: Harry was expelled from Hogwarts for running away from the Dursleys. What are he and April planning to do now?

* * *

A week passes. Harry is still expelled and my own future as a Hogwarts student is hanging in the air. I spent what I would consider the worst summer of my life at Hogwarts.

A school that was empty and deprived of its happiness.

After all was said and done, I took to wandering the halls of the school. Could it be that I could lose my chance to attend Hogwarts as well, even if I had no idea of what magic was? I found myself growing weak and sad, like I was back at the Townsends and deprived of my right to be a child.

I had to do something now or else my future would be ripped from under me the way Harry's future was ripped from under him.

Just then, I could overhear talk between Professor Dumbledore and some strange man. What they were talking about, I didn't know. But I knew that come what may, I would be separated from Harry for good.

Dumbledore said, "You do know that Harry Potter must remain at Hogwarts."

The other man said to him, "Albus, your love for the boy has clouded your judgment. He has murdered Quirinus Quirrell the year before and was responsible for the crisis last year. You can't keep doing this, Albus. The boy must be punished for his crimes."

Crimes? What crimes? Since when had Harry committed a crime? As far as I knew, Harry was incapable of committing even a minor transgression. So what was that man talking about?

"Adam Moriattis," said Dumbledore, "you may have become the new Minister of Magic, but don't forget that I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"I see," said Adam Moriattis. "But we have decided that you needed to be removed from your post. The Wizengamot has replaced you with Sedley Cholderton."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "So you have removed Cornelius Fudge from his post and you took my post from me. I am still the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Not for long," said Moriattis. "There are some parents out there who are calling into question your capability to actually do your job as headmaster. Not only do we have to deal with Harry Potter and his situation, but also we have reasons to believe that you should have been let go years ago. Mainly due to the death of 12-year-old Myrtle Barbary over 50 years ago, a death that should not have happened. There is also the matter of young Rubeus Hagrid and the fact that he had not completed his education. How and why he is still at Hogwarts I beyond me. I'll be having some changes being made in the school in the weeks to come."

I peered into the room and saw Dumbledore talking to the man who was assumed to be Adam Moriattis. He was a former Slytherin, and reminded you of a regal ruler. He has droopy grass-green eyes and very short luxurious, wavy, brown hair. He is very tall, had a graceful build, china-white skin, and large feet. His very short wand is gnarled, made of pine, and has a core made of hippocampus heartstring. His father was a muggle and his mother was a witch.

He was wearing a fashionable brown robe with dark blue accents and a pair of boots over which he was wearing a dark red cloak with dark green celestial designs. He was also wearing a scarf as well as a brimless pointed hat.

His owl companion was an average-sized female great gray owl. She could be a bit uncooperative, is very fond of sleeping, and is very curious. At present, she was perched on his shoulder looking around the room. She hooted and Moriattis said to her, "We'll be leaving soon, Orla."

"This is an outrage," said Dumbledore. "I don't believe that I have given you permission to remove me from my posts. And what are you going to do with young Harry Potter?"

"He'll be facing justice in the case of the death of Professor Quirrell," said Moriattis, "and if he's fortunate, he might get at least 25 years in Azkaban. As for Ginevra Weasley, she is under arrest and will be charged in her role in the Chamber of Secrets incident. She could receive life in Azkaban just for that."

"But they're just children!" Dumbledore continued to protest. "They don't have the capability to commit such atrocities! Why are you doing this?"

"I have questioned the parents of the students who were attacked last year," said Moriattis, "and I got them to agree that Ginevra must face some sort of punishment for her actions. As for the claim that Lucius Malfoy had given her a weapon used to attack Hogwarts, I have dealt with him accordingly but he will retain his position in the ministry. But Arthur Weasley will have to be demoted for his incident with bewitching a muggle car."

I gasped as I wondered what Dumbledore was going to do with Moriattis. Would he pull out his wand and zap him? Or would he challenge him to a wizard's duel? I have heard about wizards duels from harry and I deducted that under no circumstances should you attempt to duel a wizard unless you were willing to die.

My fears of a possible wizard's duel were short-lived when Dumbledore said, "So what shall I do with young April Dawn Potter?"

"Who?" Moriattis frowned.

"The younger sister of Harry Potter," said Dumbledore. "You certainly haven't forgotten about that?"

"Can't say I haven't," said Moriatti. "I have never heard of her. To be fact, almost no one in the wizarding world knows that she exists. Why do you mention her?"

"She was removed from her foster family when she was four years old," said Dumbledore. "It was said that there was child abuse occurring in that home and she was sent to stay with Harry Potter and his relatives soon after. Then a few weeks later, the Dursley family vanished without a trace, Harry and April included. Seven years later, Hagrid managed to track them down to a quiet neighborhood in Manchester and he forced the Dursleys to send Harry to Hogwarts."

"Then you tricked the boy into believing that he was child-abused and he was worthless while parading him around as a celebrity," said Moriatti. "You do not know what damage that you have done to this young boy. It was fortunate that I have gotten to April before you brainwashed her into finishing what Harry started."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.

I will not bore you with the details of the rest of the conversation, but I grew frightened at the prospect that there was no way that my life was going to remain the way it was now. I didn't want to lose the only brother I had and I was scared at what was going to happen to me if things kept going the way they were going.

Dobby said to me, "April must not be too worried. Dobby knows that April will remain at Hogwarts."

"What if I have to leave Harry?" I cried out. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to him yet. He can't go to jail! I can't lose him! Why do bad things always happen to me?" Dobby stared at me. "I've always been good and quiet, so why is this happening to me?"

Dobby said, "Dobby cannot answer you, but you have to find out for yourself. Dobby must now do his chores." With that, he left the room and I was alone.

I was now beginning to wonder to myself _what is going to happen to me_? _How was I going to survive with so much chaos and disorder all around me_? _What am I going to do now that my future is in jeopardy_?

Little did I know that within the next few hours, I would have my answer. But the answer would not be what I expected…

* * *

After another unexpected hiatus, I'm back with another chapter! But with April's entire world falling apart and Dumbledore's misdeeds being exposed, will she ever survive to see her first term at Hogwarts?

Review & subscribe!


End file.
